105390-why-i-am-going-to-keep-playing-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- You may wish to delve a little deeper into the balance and functionality of PVP. It's pretty damn broken right now. Maybe...MAYBE they'll fix it in the future, but that's a ways off. Potentially a LONG way off. | |} ---- No! everything is fine! lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal I can't hear you lalalalalalalalalalala. | |} ---- ---- Short answer, the hidden stuff. And not even just the stuff people talk about. A week back, I was running Farside on a Spellslinger (I alt ferociously). I got back into the Eldan squirg facility, and decided to just look around. Did my path quests, went up to the top of the control tower, and jumped off, hitting air brakes as I'd cleared most of it. I ended up next to a little recess in the wall and found a stash chest! Dropped a blue chest piece! There's so much in this game, from the challenges, to the path missions, to the housing, to even little details like the hidden grotto with vending machines beneath Whitevale or random conversations NPCs are having in out of the way areas. I'm not just a completionist, I love running around in the open world, looking for the stuff they have. And unlike WoW, I'm one of the first people to play Wildstar. I can't just open up Thottbot and look for how to get everything and run down a checklist. I have to work for it, go looking for it, and I think I prefer it that way. Even with the zones feeling small and a bit cramped with all the stuff they packed in, I really appreciate how much there is in every little nook and cranny of the open world. | |} ---- I've been having a great time in the new PvP battleground, and OP is correct; there are some issues, but name any other MMO that released with Battlegrounds, Arenas, and something like Warplots ALL at launch? Never happened. Yes there are balance issues, but they are being worked out... just like in every MMO ever made... | |} ---- To be fair, that all needs some work on the PVE end as well. It's not entirely unexpected; that's the stuff you really can't figure out all the way in beta or on the PTR. One of the ongoing future challenges is going to be organizing the chaos a bit better to handle real-life situations, like hopefully getting timers off the medals so people can take care of their kids if they suddenly throw up during a PUG, or so that people aren't losing rating if the server coughs and people get kicked off a BG. Probably a better problem to have than if dungeon and PVP combat sucked in and of themselves. The "bureaucratic" stuff is salvageable (and one of those things we just need to get into the details of how we would like it fixed). I'd prefer that to suck on launch than the actual gameplay. Give people a reason to want to engage in that gameplay and minimize their headaches, and I think Carbine's okay. That seems fixable in the near future if we focus on telling Carbine that's what we want on top of their list of priorities. But yeah, the gameplay itself, once you're not worrying about logistics or weighing costs and benefits, is a good reason I'll keep playing. | |} ---- ---- Yep, that's why I'm not so concerned about it. I'm patient, and we're talking about system design stuff that really needs time to shape up. | |} ---- ---- ---- Look, we know who you are. Nobody calls them "the overmoderators" except you, whatever account you're on. | |} ---- lol, it's sad when someone tries to get a catchprase to take off. It's like driving past that lonely doughnut shop that nobody ever stops at because it's in a horrible spot, and you see the sad guy behind the counter, just baking doughnuts and looking sad. Man, I want a doughnut. | |} ---- If you're ever in Columbus, there's a place on High St near campus that's just brilliant! :) | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- My Cassian looks pretty damn slick. | |} ---- That's the problem - should be fried, not baked. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- No, I played right up until Pandaria. I just kept on using Thottbot. It was everything you needed, nothing you didn't. The Hell with WoWhead! | |} ---- Good. No one is allowed to call them that but me. Got it? | |} ---- ---- The only reason you need to want to keep playing this game is pretty simple. Because you like it and you want to. That is it. No one needs to justify the reason they play. If you like it great thats your opinion. Don't let anyone disagree with your personal opinion. If you don't like it or feel its not for you don't play. If you like PVP hey you know what great!, If you like the CREED system hey thats great also. Its all personal opinion and taste. No one can ever tell anyone else how to have fun. Anyone who tells you your personal opinion is wrong or that you must not play this or that who cares.Thats them, what they eat don't make you "cupcake". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That, right thar. | |} ---- ---- And yet...changing my costume on the fly is OP. | |} ---- ---- Prioritize your build better. Those extra points are...wait for it...wait for it...extra. If you are relying on them just to have a competent build, then you're doing something wrong. | |} ---- ---- You can stop attempting to be a snide asshat, and actually learn that those ability points actually do change some classes COMPLETELY when they get them. | |} ---- ---- That argument only has merit if those classes are completely useless without the extra points. If that's the case, then we have clear cookie-cutter build problems and the problem is with the class, not the extra points. Many people like having something to work towards, myself included. I loved the AA system in EverQuest for the same reason. | |} ---- Many people? I doubt there are MANY people like you that enjoy the grind for extra amp/ability points. | |} ---- ---- There actually probably are. These are RPGs, and there are plenty of games out there that don't require any work to get new or better stuff. A lot of MMORPG players will grind longer for things that matter less (that "the Insane" title in WoW for instance). I know I'm all about the game experience. I like working towards things. If I wasn't into grinding of any kind, I'd probably be playing a PVPFPS. Considering how many games nowadays have RP elements to increase replay value, though, I'd say that people working towards stuff is more of a thing now than it used to be. | |} ---- ---- I think if we all came back to that point, without any preconceived notions and very low expectations due to our past MMO experiences, many would very likely be blown away again. It's easy to forget what drew you in, when there are some frustrating issues that need to be fixed - but that's all that it is, just some issues that need to be fixed. The base is solid, hopefully we get to see the game grow and get better with time. WildStar truly is an amazing game, and I intend to stick with it. It's far too good to just walk away from, without giving the dev team a chance to work the kinks out first. | |} ---- ----